His life once upon a time
by AniFan xoxo
Summary: What if Nagisa is never the normal teenager he is? What if he lives his childhood as an assassin, was tired of it and decided to take a break? Trying to be a normal high school student back in his birthplace? OOC!Nagisa AU-ish and kinda short.


**Disclaimer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu is now in my top 10 anime..., actually since the 20th chapter of the manga til now, (Wich don't belong to me) I'd rather read the manga, and I shall be forever grateful to Matsui Yuusei, when he creates the beautiful ch 66, where Nagisa crossdress and Karma took pictures of him *smirks***

**What if Nagisa was never the normal teen he always was? What if, he is a cold-blooded hitman that just decided to take a break from his tiring job and have a normal school live in his birthplace? I can't stop imagining those, I cannot possibly stop imagining sweet Nagisa shooting people?... I think something's wrong with me... AU ish, anyway.**

**I use Cobra as Nagisa's alias here, I like the name "viper" but aren't "cobra" just sounds so strong?**

**one-shot, no, I don't want to feel guilty anymore, no more chapters long stories, no more.**

**The school they are in, was it Kunugigaoka or Kunogigaoka? sorry if there are typos, spelling and grammar mistakes...**

* * *

Nagisa turned the safety on his gun off and shoot the man he was hunting for the past few days without a hitch.

It was a clean shot, the man didn't even looked like a dead corpse he was just sitting there, head tilted down and arms folded together, the man just looked thoughtful.

Again, he killed people, it has been such a repetitive cycle to him.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Nagisa entered the room.

A dark figure opposite of the teen recognized him, and gestured him to come closer. Nagisa obliges, taking light steps towards _his boss_.

"Another mission you succeed, Cobra." The teen nodded, it wasn't a praise, his boss never did praise him, but there were still that small pride blooming in him. "I see you are getting better at your aim, but there are things you lack." The figure stood from his seat.

Then Nagisa was hit across the face, he knew it would happen and already expected it.

"Are you dense? The client was not very satisfied when he wanted it to be an accident, how could you not fulfill the expectation?" Nagisa could only curse his clumsiness by now, he just lose it when he sees his target, right there, smirking smugly at him like they weren't about to die, facing a mere fifteen year old boy.

_Just, who do they think they are?_

"Forgive me, I will never make that mistake again, sir." It was his fault, Nagisa had to admit, he just need to erase that overflowing blood lust of his and everything would be perfect.

"I will make sure of that, now get out."

He was very happy to pass that door.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Another target he have to kill.

It was done quickly, as the client requested, a will written in a perfect copy of the target's handwriting, a deep cut on the left wrist, and blood splattering everywhere.

Nagisa sighed, he really would need to wash his clothes with more force now, his job is getting more and more ridiculous.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

One day, Nagisa Shiota is tired of everything.

And he missed his birthplace, Japan.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

It was the end of winter, Nagisa left a letter on his neatly tidied bed.

_I will go now, to somewhere I don't have to kill._

_I will have a normal life._

_I would like to go to a high school, like many would._

_I think I would like a friend, I don't think that would be bad, like you always thought me they might be._

_Goodbye, maybe I won't come back._

_Ciao._

Just like that he left Italy, back to Japan at least.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

He instantly bought an apartment after converting his euro into yen.

What he said to them was simple, he showed them an emblem "Say, my old man wanted to give me a new place for my birthday present, how about you take this money and give me that place?"

The owner accepted the offer, and ran from raw fear.

Nagisa did knew the organization he was working at is one deadly group.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

It is early spring, Nagisa passed the exam to Kunogigaoka high school.

He still wondered how did he even pass that crazy exam. He had never experienced school before, it was some kind of thrilling to him.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Nagisa was utterly disappointed.

Nothing is interesting, he must admit killing is much of an activity than sitting six hours straight, listening to... What he must say is crap.

He really couldn't stand looking at those superiority filled face.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Nagisa is always been so perfect at acting, with his feminine and lithe body he could be mistaken as a girl just easily. He chooses to act like a bunny, a cute defenseless bunny.

Nobody noticed his blood lust, except one red-head.

The ex-hitman did notice those smirks, and glances given to him, in class, outside, it was almost disturbing. He is being stalked and he knew it.

Akabane Karma, an interesting person he must say.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

"Nagisa."

The said person was quite offended being called without honorifics, by his 'stalker' no less!

"You know, you should just drop the act."

The blue haired teen tilted his head, innocently, "Act? What are you talking about Akabane-san?"

"You know it don't you?" Karma smirked, "Me following you?"

"Oh... " So the red-head noticed, "Akabane-san, I really do think you should stop that already. If I'm offended you would be in jail already, guilty in the case of stalking a boy your own age, hm?"

In that instant, they felt a close bond forming within them.

And that was because of their matching hobbies, for example...

They loved blackmailing.

Maybe, having a friend wasn't all that bad.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

One day in his second year.

It was near the end of the second semester when Nagisa heard the news. Karma defended a student from class 3E, who was bullied by 3A students.

And how did that got the redhead kicked out off school for a while then?

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Class E, no big deal.

He failed the test, and somehow felt that deserves it. He was once, a hitman with the alias of "Cobra" a seasoned, skilled assassin. But now he is a high schooler, without anybody to think of him as more than the leftover of the school.

He already promised to himself that he would never come back and he is planning to keep his promise, of course.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

A creature entered his damp classroom.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

The first thing in Nagisa's mind is Octopus.

Did he just saw a- _a_ gigantic octopus? With the familiar ministry of Defense faces walking trough class E door?

They explained that the world will be destroyed by this alien in another year. And class E's home room teacher is going to be this... this emoticon.

_Is this teacher strong?_ Was the only thing Nagisa have in mind.

The ministry of defense distributed the blue guns and knives. A woman came to Nagisa's side and placed both the main weapons on to the table.

"Are these loaded?" Nagisa took the gun, hmm, nice gun, newest model. He haven't got his hand on a gun for so long, it's a little refreshing.

"Yes, with anti-whatever that guy is bb pel-"

In a split second, three of the Alien's tentacles are gone.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

Facing a bunch of brats were no problem to him, never a problem.

He wish to be a teacher.

When he entered the class he knew already, he would win, nobody here looked strong enough to defeat him.

Just as green strips started to appear on his skin, he was shot, repeatedly. Then he knew he is facing none other than a dangerous assassin.

- 0 - 0 - 0 -

_Maybe I was born to kill_

Nagisa thought as he sliced his own teacher open with that blue blade.


End file.
